wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Edelgard
E D E L G A R D “Such a brutal, irrational world we live in. Some believe the Crests, tokens of the Goddess's power, are necessary to maintain order. But they're wrong, Teacher. The Crests are to blame.” -Edelgard von Hresvelg this oc belongs to pokeball, inspired by edelgard von hresvelg for the three houses fanfic. do not steal/edit/use coding by stardust A P P E A R A N C E "Let me guess, we look as though we're plotting something wicked? You realize you're mostly to blame for that." Edelgard is mostly an amber-red with her underbelly being a more brown-red. Her wing membranes are a dark crimson that stand out. However, her horns and spikes are the ones that really make her stand out. Her horns are a white while her spikes are a light red. Not a lot know why her horns are white, as she tends to keep it a secret. Her red appearances tend to stand out to others, even though some care about her white horns she tends to keep a secret why they're white, but she says it's not a disability. Some believe she is planning something wicked due to her coloring. P E R S O N A L I T Y "For the Empire!" Edelgard is usually solemn and high-minded, as she usually evaluates her surroundings before acting. There are a few lines she won't cross to make her ambitions a reality, and uses force against those who oppose her. She loves debating about historical strategies, viewpoints, nature, etc and loves talented students. However, she dislikes outdated values such as chains and rats. H I S T O R Y "Having been thrust into an unfamiliar world, I find it difficult to feel at ease. Perhaps you know the feeling." Edelgard was the only one of her siblings born with animus magic. The SkyWings needed animi, so in an attempt to produce more royalty animi, her siblings were forced to take painful enchantments, either causing their death of going mad. Princess Halo ran away from the situation and she did not have to experience it, while Edelgard and her other unnamed siblings either died or went mad and left Edelgard and Halo the only survivors, as they didn't care about Halo since she was always causing trouble when doing the enchantments, including running away. Just because Edelgard had animus magic didn't stop the royalty. They wanted powerful magic. Since Edelgard was the only one born with the animus magic, she had to endure powerful enchantments, as the SkyWings wanted to prove that her body hosted powerful magic, that turned her horns white. She hates to talk or think about that. When she was younger, her mother was taken by her uncle, Lord Volkhart, to the Night Kingdom, as he despised Ionius IX, where Laevatein would get remarried to Lambert and Prince Dimitri becoming her stepbrother. She attended the Officers Academy to reclaim what her father had lost. R E L A T I O N S H I P S "I hope you'll take this opportunity to speak freely to me." OPEN. Professor Byleth: Her perfect professor she dreamed to stay with. Claude: Prince Dimitri: T R I V I A "A decent result..." *Her name comes from Edelgarde, meaning "noble protector". *Edelgard can't swim, and that's why she hates water. (proof in video game with Edelgard and Bernadetta's C-Support) *In canon Fire Emblem, her mother is Patricia, but was changed for her mother to be Laevatein to fit Pokeball's timeline. R E F E R E N C E Post-Timeskip: base by joy ang, edits by luna, colored by pokeball After Timeskip: base by joy ang, edits by pokeball and luna G A L L E R Y 1564355243043.png|Edelgard before the timeskip, colored by Pokeball EdelgardTimeskip.png|Edelgard after the timeskip, current appearance (colored by Pokeball) EdelgardFR.png|FR by Pokeball Edelgard headshot.png|Headshot (post-timeskip) B1798124-EDCB-4B6B-BB71-2599560A5F7F.jpeg|By Mercy Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Animus Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Government Official)